The Joker, the mobster, and the little girl
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: Charlie was loving life. School was simple... until suddenly her teacher was murdered not two feet away from her. Who is the culprit and why is her file missing from Gotham High? rated T just to be safe. Enjoy! flames are expected, not encouraged!
1. two deaths in one second

_I have tried to write this story many times. But I can never get it just right. Hopefully this time I have all the details in to make it just right... hope you guys like it cause I think I finally got it! :) Enjoy! _

* * *

><p>Mr. Marsh sat at his desk going through some files. He pulled up one in particular and smiled.<p>

"Now that is a beauty." he said to himself in his office. He had pulled up Charlotte Lee Garrison's file. He was her P.E. teacher and she always had that talent that made him proud to work at that school. She was on the gymnastics team, tennis team, and was the top girl in his class. she ran with the boys in his class while the rest of the girls tried to get out of class faking an injury or breaking a nail or something. But not Charlotte.

"What is a beauty?" came an unexpected voice. Mr. Marsh hadn't expected another voice. After all, it was way after hours and even the janitors had left, or so he thought anyways.

He looked up to the door, only seeing a silhouette of a person.

"Who's there?" he asked and he was suddenly stricken with fear as he stood up from his desk. Suddenly, the Joker stepped into view.

"Oh, no one who is particularly important..." he said as a smile creeped across his face. Mr. Marsh shrunk back. "You wouldn't happen to know a Charlotte Garrison, would you?" he asked as if he had known he was looking at her file.

He felt the sweat run down his face in fear. He had to protect his student.

"No... name doesn't ring a bell." he said, trying to control the shaking in his voice. The Joker leaned over the desk as he got daringly close to him. He examined the open folder, turning it with his left hand as he cocked an eyebrow. A frown crossed his face and was soon followed by a smile.

"Well, Greg, I see a file right here with that name on it. Unless you were just referring that I forgot her middle name. My mistake..." he trailed off, picking up the file. "Well, I'll be off. But this has been a great chat!" he started to walk away out the door.

Mr. Marsh started to get up. He wanted to tell the joker to bring that file back... but if that's all he was taking then he didn't care as long as he was safe...

"And Greg..." the joker's voice lowered daringly. "Don't tell anyone about this little chat. It could cost somebody's life..." he trailed off, giving a smile and laughing maniacally as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>"Charlie!" Tori screamed worriedly, running and practically jumping on her friend as she got out of her car that morning for school.<p>

"Tori, calm down! What is it?" Charlie asked, pulling Tori off of her.

"Charlie, Matt is about to jump off the freaking school!" Tori said, pulling on Charlie's arm and leading her to where a group of students were standing behind a yellow police tape going around where Matt would land. Cops were everywhere.

Mr. Marsh showed up about that time, coming up behind Charlie and Tori.

"Charlie, I need to talk to you as soon as I can." he whispered behind her. She started to turn around to face him but he stopped her.

"No, don't look. They could be watching us."

"Mr. Marsh, what's going on?" she asked.

Before Mr. Marsh could say anything, Matt jumped and, suddenly, Mr. Marsh dropped to the ground behind Charlie and Tori.

* * *

><p>The Commissioner pulled up to the school as the cops pulled two stretchers into the ambulance.<p>

"What's the deal?" Commissioner Gordon asked Detective Bullock who was already on the scene.

"Well, we got a kid committing suicide and seconds later a teacher found dead with a bullet wound to the head. Probably a near by sniper judging by the bullet model." Bullock informed.

"You think they're related?" Gordon asked as they walked and talked.

"I don't think so..." a voice was heard behind them. They turned around surprised as they saw, possibly, a junior or senior girl staring at them.

"And who are you?" asked Commissioner Gordon, in a rather friendly way.

She held out her hand, as if suddenly remembering her manners.

"Charlotte Garrison. Please, call me Charlie." she said, releasing his hand. She brushed back her brown mid-back length hair nervously as she took a step back. The commissioner knew she knew something from the look in her blue/green eyes.

"And why do you think they weren't related?" Bullock put in.

"Well... I think that the killer saw the kid jumping as the perfect distraction to take out my teacher." she explained her thoughts.

"But why would the teacher be a target?" Bullock asked.

Charlie brushed her hair behind her ear again nervously. "I think I may have a theory to that too." she said slowly, and both cops leaned in intently.

* * *

><p><em>alright, let me know how you guys like it... and trust me, it's just beginning... <em>


	2. Charlie the subject?

_alright, let me know how you guys like it so far and I hope you guys like it :) keep reading if you're enjoying it :D _

* * *

><p>"He really didn't leave me any choice... now did he?" The Joker reasoned, mostly with himself, back at his secret hideout. Harley sat nearby, and not wanting to upset Mr. J, agreed.<p>

"Right, Mr. J. Absolutely no other way that could have gone." she insisted.

"That's right. I mean, he was going to spill the beans to her about "the joker" taking her file. And we couldn't have that. I mean, it would have ruined everything!" he reasoned further.

"Indeed!" Harley agreed, still not wanting to upset the J man.

"Alright, It's done and over with and we jut gotta keep moving forward." Joker insisted, straightening out his jacket.

"what does he want with the girl, boss?" Harley asked, biting her lower lip.

"He hasn't said yet. But if he doesn't want her, we might just take her." he grinned slyly.

* * *

><p>"Maybe the kid was the distraction so the sniper could take the teacher out." The Commissioner reasoned with Charlie once they were alone in his office.<p>

"I don't think so. I knew Matt. Unless he was under hypnosis or if he was poisoned. Something so that he didn't know what he was doing..." she trailed off, trying to figure this out.

"How did you know him, if you don't mind me asking." he asked suddenly.

"He was Tori's brother. That's why it was insane for me to hear her frantic voice this morning saying her brother was on the school ready to jump." she explained further.

The commissioner was struck. So this girl had known the suicide victim personally.

"Charlie, did he have any reason to... you know, jump?" asked the commissioner sensitively.

"Not that I know of. He loved his twin sister and mother. His life at home was awesome from whenever I was over there and, you know, I was over there quite a bit." she said, seeming to tear up a bit from her loss.

"Hold on." Commissioner said, picking up the phone.

"Yeah Bullock, turn on the signal as soon as it gets dark... ya. I don't care if it's 5 hours from now! I know I'm gonna need that signal on! think of it this way... you have 5 hours for a coffee break." with that, he hung up the phone.

"Signal?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

He smiled down at her. "Yeah. We're calling in a specialist. Can you stay here tonight?" he asked. Charlie reached for her cell phone.

"I can see." she insisted, dialing her mom.

"Yeah mom, I'm down at the police station. I'm fine, really. Yeah, don't worry... no scratches from what I can see. The Commissioner wants to know if I can stay over night... No mom, I'm not hurt. I just told you that. He needs my help in this case is all and he's afraid it's going to go into the night... yes, yes mom, I love you too. Okay, I'll be home sometime tomorrow. Yes tomorrow. I told you, they need my help. Okay, Okay... bye." Charlie rolled her eyes and smiled at the commissioner.

"Your mother loves you." he said observantly.

"I know..." she trailed off looking in thought. "she's really all I got, and I'm all she's got." she added smiling again.

"So..." she started to switch the subject, "who's the specialist?"

* * *

><p>Charlie followed the Commissioner to the roof.<p>

"Seriously, what, does he have a private helicopter or jet that lands on the roof?" Charlie asked still trying to find out who the specialist was.

"Something like that." the commissioner smirked.

"You know, it's not polite to keep me in the dark." she said, hands on her hips jokingly. suddenly, she knew as soon as she saw the light turned on with Bullock standing by it.

"Oh, that specialist." she suddenly said knowingly as she tilted her head back to see a bat signal on the clouds over head. Suddenly she heard something like the rush of wind to her right and she jerked her head to the direction the sound came from.

She stared hard into the dark corner. Suddenly, she saw two eyes staring back at her.

She jumped back, alarmed as she let a squeak escape. The figure came into view. A human with a cape and cowl on, the cowl having two strips pointed up like bat ears.

"Commissioner." the man spoke and Charlie realized that the commissioner had come to stand behind her.

"Batman, we got one heck of a case... I want you to have a look into it." the commissioner said.

"Go on." Batman said, still glancing down at the girl every once in a while.

"Well, I think it would be better said from Charlie here." The commissioner said, motioning to the girl in front of him.

"Well?" he asked, tilting his head down to look at her better.

"Well..." her voice was shaky yet she knew she didn't need to be afraid around him. "I was um, I drove to school and was met by my best friend Tori with a worried expression. She told me Matt, her brother, was about to jump off the school. He didn't have a reason to which is why it was weird. He had a good life at home and a good life at school. It was like he was under someone's control or was drugged or poisoned or something." she explained, adding in her thoughts.

"Go on." he said, knowing there was more.

"Well, as we were standing there waiting to see whether Matt would go through with it, my P.E. teacher appeared behind me. He was acting weird and told me not to turn and talk to him face to face. He said they could be watching. He just said we need to talk. When I asked him what about, it was too late. Matt jumped and about that time, Mr. Marsh's body pitched to the ground." she said, speaking quickly, possibly wanting to get the death part over with.

"they could be watching..." Batman said, seeming to think. "What was his first name?" he asked.

"Gregory, I think." Charlie said. "Why?"

"Just some needed information." He was being very secretive, and she hated it. He turned to leave.

"Wait, that's it!" she said accusingly, glaring after him.

"I'll take it from here. I'll find your teacher's killer, I promise." he said, turning back for a single second before shooting a grappling hook. Suddenly, he was gone into the night.

"Shut her down." The commissioner said to bullock. Bullock flipped a switch and suddenly it was pitch black up on the roof. Just her, the commissioner, Bullock, and two rookie cops. Suddenly, one of the rookie cops dropped to the ground. The commissioner grabbed Charlie, ducking behind one of the sheds on the roof. Bullock and the other rookie got behind another roof.

"A sniper." Bullock said knowingly.

"A good one." the rookie said, looking out and shuddering as he saw his partner laying in what now was a puddle of mud and blood.

"could it be the same one?" Charlie asked the commissioner, referring back to the sniper who shot her teacher.

"could be." The commissioner said, drawing his gun. "Stay here." he said, beginning to move out from behind the shed. Charlie grabbed his coat.

"No, don't go out there!" she insisted, pulling him back. His stare was hard before he smiled.

"Don't worry." he insisted, moving out. He looked up to the roof tops around the area. After not seeing anything, he put his gun back on the holster, squatting by the rookie cop, pressing his fingers to his neck. Bullock followed behind him, gun still out, scanning for anything that moved.

"Dead." the commissioner confirmed looking back to Bullock. The other rookie was standing skiddishly behind Bullock. Charlie was behind the shed alone, looking around nervously. Suddenly, she saw something on the roof of a nearby building. She recognized a silhouette of a man and saw a red dot coming from the shape of a stick of some kind. Charlie knew what it was. or at least she thought she knew what it was.

"Guys, get under cover. He's not gone!" she called running out from behind the shed.

"Come on!" The Commissioner said, reacting quickly and running for the door to the stairs. Everyone crowded in and soon they were back safe and sound in GCPD.

"Good eye kid." Bullock commented, looking at Charlie in astonishment.

Charlie only nodded once in acknowledgement, not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not.

Charlie, Bullock and the commissioner went back to the commissioner's office. Once inside, the commissioner closed the blinds and shut the door. He then turned to charlie.

"Charlie, are you sure that sniper isn't after you?"

* * *

><p>"Are they scared?" Joker turned around in his seat looking at Harley expectantly.<p>

"Definitely boss. Took out a rookie. There's no way they don't think it's about the chick now." Harley said, setting down the snipe gun proudly.

"Good. We may just get paid well. Now all we need is for him to show up and tell us we're off the hook. Then we can go after this girl ourselves. Have a bit of fun." he grinned, proud of himself for going against orders.

* * *

><p>"Gregory Marsh. No criminal records... nothing." Bruce trailed off. He sat at the computer down in the batcave, scratching his brains over this teacher. There was nothing against him so he would even need to be sniped. And what about the kid. There was nothing for him either. No drugs, no alcohol, absolutely perfect life with a mother, father, and sister who loved him. No<p>

history of abuse or anything. No reason to jump at all.

"Master Bruce, if I may, you've been at this for quite a while. Perhaps you could take a break. Get some sleep or something." Alfred came up behind him.

"You're probably right, Alfred. Like always." Bruce said, shaking his head. "Maybe after some sleep i will be able to think more clearly." he rubbed his temples, going up the stairs out of the clock. He pulled himself towards the staircase leading upstairs. There were many rooms in the mansion. Once you got upstairs, the only way you could go was left. the first couple of doors were a guest room and a storage room. The next room was Dick's room. On the other side were two more guest bedrooms and then Alfred's room. After Alfred's room was one more room, a parlor of sorts, before Bruce's room, the master bedroom that had belonged to his parents. Before his parent's death, he had been in Dick's room. His head swirled with thoughts as he fell asleep. This case was bugging him, and since the joker had just escaped, he had a feeling he was involved. That was his final thought before he finally shut his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom. Yeah it's gonna be longer than we thought... yes I'll make graduation next week. Yeah, the commissioner just wants me protected. No no, don't freak out! He just thinks... mom, listen. He just thinks that since I'm a witness I should be in a safe home. No, not that our house in't safe but somewhere where he knows someone wouldn't be after a witness. Yes, I am still safe but no one would think to look for Charlie Garrison there. You know like everyone would know to look for me at our house. Yes I'll be safe. I should be home by Wednesday. Yes, today i wednesday, I mean next wednesday. Yes, I'm stopping by to pack some clothes. Don't worry, I'll be careful. No talking to strangers, got it! Yes, I love you too. Don't worry, I'm fine. Yes, yup. bye." Charlie hung up the phone with an exaggerated sigh.<p>

"she still loves you very much." Gordon smiled.

"I know, I know. Just very over protective at the same time." Charlie said, rolling her eyes. Gordon smiled before turning for the phone.

"let's see..." he said to himself, shuffling through papers. He finally found what he was looking for and picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Charlie asked.

"I'm calling to find you a safe house." he said as he waited patiently for the other line to pick up.

* * *

><p><em>okay, trying to write this out of a notebook. I just got back from Europe. I was over there for nineteen days and while I was over there I had a notebook with me and I wrote this story off and on, especially on the ten hour plane ride. So bear with me as I find mistakes and get it all to work out. Also, since it was in a notebook I didn't have chapters divided up so, you know, just had to find a good place to stop on this. Anyways, r&amp;r and I'll try to get back to my writing real soon! :D<em>


	3. Safe House mansion?

_alright, continuing on with this story... wish me luck and I hope you all like it :)_

* * *

><p>The ringing of the phone echoed in the house. Alfred walked towards it.<p>

"Wayne Manor." he said. He listened for a second.

"Just a moment please. I will see if he's available." he then turned to see that Dick was just walking down the stairs. He covered the mouth piece.

"Master Dick, would you be as so kind as to wake Master Bruce. He has a call from Commissioner Gordon."

"Sure Al." Dick said, sounding confused but running up the stairs, nevertheless.

"What is it you wish to discuss with Master Bruce, if you don't mind me asking." Alfred said. He waited as Gordon replied.

"Well, I'm quite sure Master Bruce won't mind. And she's well protected here, let me assure you." Alfred said, with a hint of exaggeration in his voice. After all, it was true. a house with a bat and robin, she was sure to be safe.

About that time, he saw Bruce out of the corner of his eye.

"Here is Master Bruce now." Alfred said, passing off the phone.

"Hey Jim." Bruce greeted. "Yeah. Well, I don't see any problem with it. Yes. She can come by today if it works with your schedule. Even if it doesn't, I'm sure I can get Alfred or myself over there at some point today. Alright, I'll see you in an hour. Your sure it's not a problem, cause I can come pick her up. Alright, I'll see you in a bit then Jim. Yup. Bye." He hung up the phone. Dick stood near by.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"We have a guest coming." Bruce said.

"A guest? Who?" he asked, surprised.

"Charlotte Garrison."

"She's all over the news!" dick exclaimed. "she's got something to do with some sort of suicide murder thing." he said, as if trying to remember.

"Yeah. Having her here might help the case, if she's willing to share her experiences." Bruce said, cocking an eyebrow in doubt that she would share anything that had happened.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'll be back before you know it." Charlie reassured her mother as they stood on the front porch step to the house. she had a bag slung on her shoulder, saying good bye to her mother.<p>

"You better be. I don't know how long I could live without my baby." said Molly, kissing Charlie on the head.

Molly stood in the doorway, wearing a gray t-shirt with jean shorts on. she had a nice thin body. Nobody would suspect she had given birth to a kid let alone was over the age of 25... but she was, sadly in her mind. She was 36. She wasn't ready when she had given birth to Charlie, only being 18. But, she loved her daughter with her life and doom to the man who knocked her up. If he ever showed up again, she would most likely kill him, or attempt to anyways.

"Don't worry. Love you." Charlie said. Molly smiled.

"Love you too baby." Molly said, kissing her forehead again and stepping back to let her daughter go.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Molly said, blowing a kiss at the cop car. Charlie just waved as the car pulled away.

"I love that kid." Molly breathed, walking back into the house. She then went to her bedroom, pulling out a shoebox containing pictures from a long time ago. She pulled out her senior prom. Ah, prom. When she got knocked up in the first place. She had loved that man, but he turned into a scammer. Gangster. Thief. She fell out of love with him shortly after she was 2 months pregnant. She hadn't been showing at the time, so she doubted Tony even knew she had his baby. Good thing too. She couldn't imagine what he would do if he found out. But she feared he'd take her away from her. She closed the shoebox, and slammed it underneath the bed. She walked to the kitchen, making some coffee, pretending she hadn't even looked at the shoebox.

* * *

><p>"Charlie, welcome to Wayne Manor." The commissioner said, smiling at the girl's excitement. She looked in awe at the house.<p>

"He lives here! This place is big enough to be it's own state!" she over exaggerated. Then she stopped in her excitement and got a frown on her face.

"What?" the commissioner asked, seeing the look.

"He isn't a snob who thinks he's better than everyone else, is he?" she asked. He just laughed and shook his head.

"Far from. Just don't ask about his past. And Dick, well, don't ask unless he seems open to his as well. They've been through a lot. Let's just say that." That was all the commissioner said before they pulled up to the front door.

"Let's go." The commissioner urged, getting out and shutting his door. Charlie followed him close behind with her bag swung over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>The doorbell sounded.<p>

"I got it!" Dick called, calling Alfred off since he was closer. He opened the door.

"commissioner!" he said, greeting the old man. Then he looked over at Charlie. He seemed to get hit by a lightening bolt for just a second.

"And you must be Charlie?" he said, using his charms on her. She smiled warmly and giggled, nodding.

"Pleasure meeting you." he said, inviting them in.

Bruce and Alfred waiting in the family room. It was a big room. There were two couches across from each other while two recliners were faced on the north end of a table placed in between the two couches. A tv sat at the south end. A wide flat screen to be exact.

Bruce was sitting on one couch, Alfred standing behind him. Dick joined him on the couch.

"Please, sit." Bruce offered the commissioner and Charlie the other couch.

"Thanks." Charlie said, sitting down.

"Ms. Garrison, would you like a refreshment of any kind. Water, juice, milk, coffee?" Alfred said, listing a few things.

"Nothing please, thanks..." she waited for him to introduce himself.

"This is Alfred." Bruce introduced for him.

"Thanks Alfred." she said finishing her sentence. "And please, call me Charlie." she said smiling.

"Of course. And you commissioner, would you care for a refreshment?" Alfred asked, turning his attention to the commissioner.

"Coffee, if you don't mind." the commissioner said. She could tell the commissioner knew him quite well.

"So, Jim. What's the case?" Bruce asked.

"Well, I suppose you've heard on the news about Charlie's teacher and friend." Gordon said. Bruce nodded.

"Well, we were attacked again last night by a sniper. I'm convinced this sniper is targeting her. But why the kid jumped, we have no idea." Gordon explained.

"Wait, last night?" Bruce asked disbelieving.

"Yup. Got a rookie." Gordon looked down in shame, thinking it was his fault.

"Well, don't worry Commissioner. Charlie is perfectly safe here." Bruce reassured, but he seemed confused by the attack from the night before. He left it alone, though, and with in five minutes, the commissioner left.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday<br>_

Bruce had been out all night, looking for the joker or a sniper looking for Charlie. He had had no luck and around 2, he rolled in.

Charlie woke up early, between 7 or 8. Alfred was up and about as well.

"Ms. Charlie, you're an early riser." he commented, setting a plate at the big long table in the dining room.

"Actually, I'm more of a night owl. I prefer the night. I think it's just being in a strange house. It's throwing off my sleep schedule." she laughed, sitting at the table. On the plate were two eggs, two strips of bacon, and a serving of hashbrowns.

"Oh..." Alfred mused, going back to whatever he was cooking, possibly keeping warm for Dick and Bruce. Dick was the next one to come down, arriving shortly after Charlie gave her dish to Alfred.

"Morning Charlie!" Dick greeted warm spirited.

"Morning Dick." she greeted back.

"So, you're a senior in high school." he mused.

"So, you're a sophomore in college." she shot back at him. His eyes widened.

"How'd you know that..." he said disbelievingly. She pointed to a bulletin, a wall of memories of sorts. There was a picture of Bruce's parents standing outside Wayne Inc. There was a picture of Dick graduating high school. then there was a letter written to Dick by Bruce. Obviously, they had thought it was funny, so they left it up. The date was just a couple of weeks ago. At the end of the letter, Bruce said.

"Oh, and good job making it through Sophomore year. I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"Very observant, Ms. Charlie." Alfred said coming over. He was just as shocked as Dick was.

"I just saw it. That's all." she said, shaking it off.

"Fine, you're so smart, I bet you can't guess my age!" he mused at her.

"Well, since sophomore year in a college is only two years ahead of me, I would guess 20, but since you seem so eager to prove me wrong, 21 is my final answer." she said, smiling.

"You're good." Dick said. "I took a year off before I started school. Just hung around here and ran errands for Bruce, getting a little bit of pay here and there if it was a 'big' errand." he quoted big.

"I figured it may have been something like that." she cocked an eyebrow at him, still smiling.

"Morning all." Bruce said, walking in with a yawn.

"Come on, old man! get some breakfast!" Dick said, handing him a plate that Alfred had made for Bruce, almost seeming to know Bruce would be coming down soon.

"Alright, so, what's on the agenda for today?" Bruce asked, getting a conversation going as Alfred handed him the paper.

With that, they talked for the rest of the morning about one thing or the other. Awkwardness fell across the now clean table, thanks to Alfred, as a question left Dick.

"So, Charlie, you keep talking about your mom. What about your dad. what does he do?" he asked. She looked down a bit before looking back up.

"Well, I've never really known him... um, more like saw him once or twice in my life. But I'm glad he's out of it now. If he ever came back, I'd kill him." she spoke those last three words with such hatred that Bruce and Dick had no doubt that he would be a dead man within 50 feet of Charlie.


	4. Along came Monday

_Monday  
><em>

Charlie had already adjusted to living in the big house and nothing had really happened over the weekend. Seniors finished the day the accident happened so she wasn't too stressed about catching up with any missing work. All was going well for her.

She walked down the stairs that morning around 9:00.

Again, she was the earliest up. Except for Alfred. Alfred set a plate of pancakes in front of her at the table.

"Good morning miss charlie." he greeted, pouring a glass of milk for her.

"Morning Alfred." she said. "why am I always the first one down?" she asked.

"Master bruce often gets caught up in his work at night. Before he knows it, it's 3 or 4 in the morning... as for Master dick, he's young... a college student. And a bit of a night owl I might add." Alfred explained.

"Well, I am too. Doesn't mean I stay up all night. I mean, come on. As a college student, he's gotta have a little bit of responsibility." she tried to reason.

"he's very responsible, I assure you. I just think he's had trouble sleeping lately is all." Alfred tried to reason as well.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's nearing the anniversary of his parent's death." he sort of whispered. "I'm sure he doesn't even realize it, but still a part of him deep down inside knows that the time's nearing and won't let him sleep."

"Alfred, if you don't mind me asking, how did his parents die?" she asked. Alfred looked around.

"Miss Charlie, I don't mind... but I think Master dick would. You should really hear it from him when he's ready." he reconciled.

"Alright." with that, a silence fell over the house as she ate her pancakes.

* * *

><p>Charlie stood in her room a few hours later, glancing at the mirror on the dresser. She was doing up her hair in a ponytail, getting ready for the day. In the reflection of her mirror, she could see the door and she had left it open. She saw a figure appear in her mirror, as if about to walk in. She had thought Bruce and dick were downstairs eating. Instantly, she acted on her first instinct. She back flipped and landed on the figure.<p>

"Hey!" she was surprised by the familiar voice. It was Dick.

"God, Dick. I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "I thought you were downstairs eating. I thought you were someone else." she explained.

"No... no, it's fine." he started. She got off him and reached out a hand to help him up.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked, taking her hand and standing up.

"Oh, you know... a little here, a little there." she hesitated to tell him.

"Well...? Out with it Charlie." he said, smiling to show he meant it as a joke.

"Well... I guess it's from taekwondo classes I took when I was a kid. Stopped taking them a couple of years ago, though."

"Why?" he asked.

"I guess I just got tired of them." she shrugged, walking back towards the dresser and once again, grabbing a rubber band and throwing her hair up.

"You amaze me." Dick said, walking in after her.

"how?" she asked, standing just inches away.

"You're so observant and agile and flexible." he commented, not pulling his gaze from her eyes.

"And you're standing on my toes." she said just as calm as he had spoken. He looked down to see the tip of his shoe on her bare feet.

"Oh god! Sorry." he said, stepping back. She just smiled at him.

"It's alright, Dick." she said, stepping on his feet completely with her bare feet so she wasn't even touching the ground.

"I'll return the favor." she said, smiling devilishly.

"Ahem." They both turned in shock and in the same motion, Charlie removed her feet from on top of his. Bruce stood in the doorway.

"Dick, I hope you haven't forgotten about the fundraiser tonight." Bruce said, glancing at his watch. "I was hoping you would come with me." he added.

"Oh yeah. No don't worry about it Bruce. I'm there." he promised. Bruce walked away. Dick turned back to Charlie.

"Well, guess I better go find a tux to wear." he said, slowly turning to leave.

"Yeah, I guess." she said, sitting on her bed.

"You know, I'm sure you could come!" Dick said encouragingly.

"I should stay here though... Dick, I'm kinda in a witness protection thing right now. The last thing I want to do is go to a fundraiser... in the open where anyone wanting to snipe me could easily do so." she explained.

"Oh, right. Well, see ya then. I'm gonna go get everything ready for tonight." With that, he left her sitting on her bed.

* * *

><p><em>That night... <em>

Charlie laid down her head. She was a night owl, but for some reason, sleep had struck her at 10:15 that night. She crawled into bed, pulling over the covers as the night settled in.

RING! RING!

Charlie was jolted awake by her phone on her bedside table. It was twelve.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Sweetie?" came the voice on the other end.

"Mom!" she sat up, hearing the worry in her mother's voice.

"Honey, you need to leave... now!" came her mother's urgency.

"Mom, why? What's wrong? what happened?"

"It's your father! He said he knows where they're keeping you! I think he might try to take you! You must go, now!" she urged.

"Mom, I can't just leave. Where would I go?" she asked.

"Anywhere but wherever you are. I'll even come pick you up!" she insisted.

"Mom, if my father knows where I am, wouldn't he be on the way?" she said that last part slowly. Her mother didn't answer.

"Mom?" she asked. Still no reply.

"Mom!" she urged further.

She heard moving around on the other line so she knew that the connection hadn't been lost.

Suddenly, a scream was heard on the other side.

"Mom!" she screamed into the phone.

"Mommy's just fine." came a cold man's voice on the other line.

"What did you do to her?" she asked.

At that moment, her door opened to reveal Dick, obviously curious as to who she was on the phone with.

"Do exactly as I say, and mommy won't get hurt." came the promise.

"How can I trust you?" she asked.

'who is it?' Dick mouthed. Charlie put up her finger to motion she'd tell him in a minute.

"You don't really have a choice, do you?" he asked.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked. She saw a worry look cross Dick's face as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Bring me ten thousand dollars by tomorrow evening to the westside bay. That will give me a clue as to whether you could qualify to be my apprentice." he sounded like he was testing her.

"I'll never work for or with you!" she threatened.

"Fine, have it your way. Mommy will go bye bye."

"No! No." she thought for a second, looking at Dick helplessly. "I'll do it." she said.

"That's a good girl. Now, don't get any bright ideas and tell the cops about this. If you do, mommy's dead for sure." the line went dead and she dropped the phone on the bed. Tears stung her eyes and she fell into Dick's arms.

"Charlie, who was that?" he asked.

She looked up at him as tears formed in her eyes, making his face blurry.

"I think it was my dad."


	5. Tuesday with the Joker

_Tuesday _

Charlie sat at the table with Bruce and Dick.

"And he said if I told any cops, she was dead for sure. Bruce, what do I do?" she asked helplessly, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"You go to the commissioner." he said.

"But... isn't he considered cops. What if he's got men watching me."

"He doesn't. He doesn't know where you are."

"How do you know?" she asked frustrated.

"He obviously wants you. He found out he had a daughter and decided to attempt to have family in his work force. He wants you, but he needs you to come out of hiding and, as your first hustle, you need to steal ten thousand dollars to prove you're able to do anything he is to ask of you after you 'join him'" he said, quoting that last time.

"You mean IF I join him. Cause I ain't ever gonna join him willingly." she said with a threatening look in her eyes.

"Look, we'll put a hood on you and we can go to the police station." he said, grabbing a coat laying over the back of his chair.

"Now?" she asked.

"Better now then never." he said, and he had a plan he wanted to introduce to the commissioner when they got there.

* * *

><p>"Charlie, what are you doing here?" The commissioner asked, closing the blinds as soon as Charlie entered. She took off the hood as soon as the blinds were closed.<p>

she told him about the phone call.

"I have an idea." the commissioner said once she finished.

"Like?" she asked, willing to listen to any ideas at this point.

"Okay, we get you a briefcase. We fill it with newspaper clippings just to get it a measurable weight to money just in case he picks it up at a point. We send you in with the briefcase and before he even knows what hit him, our men come out of hiding."

"Commissioner, I have an addition to your plan." Bruce offered. True, he had sort of the same plan, but his plan involved Batman.

* * *

><p><em>that night <em>

"I don't think I can do this." Charlie whispered, clutching the briefcase to her chest. she was talking through a two way radio. the necklace she wore was a microphone, though it looked just like a rose. she had an ear piece in her ear that was clear... you couldn't even see it!

"Yes you can! I believe in you!" the commissioner said on the other side. Charlie swallowed her fears and walked to the warehouse.

She tapped on the door twice, just to let them know she was entering before opening the door.

"Charlotte, you made it!" she was startled by the welcoming voice. A man walked over, his face hidden by a hat.

"Come in! Come in, please, make yourself at home!" he said, offering her a chair.

_this wasn't what I had in mind _she thought, still clutching the briefcase.

"Now come on, give daddy the briefcase!" he said. That was it! This wasn't the man she had feared since she was five.

"Fine, here!" she said, throwing it at him and hitting him in the head. She made a break for the door. The man recoiled from the briefcase, but quickly stood up straight again.

"Stop her!" he shouted. Two burly men stepped in front of the door. The man removed his hat revealing who she had guessed it was from the beginning.

"Joker!" she glared at him.

"You look surprised! Were you expecting mobster dad?" he asked, making a joke.

"Speaking of which..." she said slighly, glancing around.

"No, he's not here. I'm afraid he got caught up in business." he grinned slightly.

"Your henchgirl isn't here. Let me guess. You got word he was coming here to meet me. You saw a perfect opportunity, made a deal with him over the phone of somewhere to meet, and sent Harley to hold him there while you came and interfaced with me. The only question is why, why bother with me?" she asked. He looked amused.

"Mmm, you're almost as good as the bat!" he grinned slightly again. "I like that." he said, grabbing her wrist.

"But you see, my big interest is money. I can get the money from you tonight and then if your mobster daddy wants you so much, he'll have to pay the same ammount he requested. That means I'll get double and you'll get none." he smiled widely at her. "I like that." he said, his eyes going wide with excitement.

"You like a lot of things, you know that?" she asked as he pulled her closer to him. She recoiled again.

"What can I say? I'm not one to complain." he said slyly.

"I am!" came a voice from above, and before Charlie knew a black figure had knocked him away from her, releasing his grasp on her wrist. She fell back and when she looked up again, Batman was standing between her and Joker.

"Oh, the party pooper." Joker said, standing up again. He snapped his fingers, commanding the two burly men to take down batman. Batman prepared for a fight when suddenly doors and windows were busted and cops streamed in.

"Put your hands up!" the police shouted. Joker smiled, holding up his hands.

"Fine, fine. You win this time batsy." he said, glaring at batman. Batman returned the stare.

"Why did he want you?" Batman asked, turning back to Charlie as soon as the cops had Joker walking towards the police car.

"He said money..." she trailed off, not buying it.

"The joker's purpose is to cause as much ruckess as possible. I doubt that was his objective." Batman interjected his own thoughts.

"I agree." she said.

"You do?" he asked, more surprised then any. The tone she said it with said that she was already thinking the same thing before he even said anything.

"Yes. And he has Harley holding my... I mean that scum bag somewhere. I don't understand why he would hold the mobster against his own well though." she said, trying to peace it all together.

"I think I might know... I need to do some research." he turned to leave.

"I can help." she insisted, going to follow him.

"No, you need to go back to your safe house."

"What about my mom?" she asked, suddenly remembering that she still had no idea where her mom was. Batman hadn't forgotten and had hoped to avoid that conversation.

"I'll find her." he promised. With that, he shot a bat cable and soon was gone from sight.

"Ms. Charlie, shall we return to the mansion?" She was surprised to hear Alfred behind her.

"Yeah, sure." she said, sounding awe struck, still looking at the buildings where Batman disappeared. She reluctantly got in the limo and soon, they were off, driving towards the mansion.


	6. Wednesday on the practice mats

_Wednesday_

Charlie walked out of her bedroom around 1:25 in the afternoon. She had been awake since around 10:00 but just hadn't felt like getting up.

"Now that's more like it, Night owl." Alfred joked, setting down a plate with a steak and salad on it in front of her. Not her idea of lunch, but it worked. She began to cut into it.

"Where's Bruce?" she asked, looking around the dining room. Dick and Bruce were gone.

"Oh, they're in the training room." Alfred said.

"Training room?" Charlie asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes. It's one of their favorite pass times. It's like wrestling, boxing, fencing, anything they can come up with." he explained.

"Oh?" she asked, sliding her plate aside. "Where is the training room?" she asked.

"Down the hall and to the left." he explained, seeing she was going to go see what was up.

* * *

><p>"So Joker requested her to the warehouse?" she overheard Dick talking in a room as his voice sounded as if he was moving all over the place.<p>

"No. Joker kidnapped her father and took his place to try to get Charlie for something. Don't know what though." came Bruce's voice. Charlie entered.

"That scum isn't my father!" she glowered. Dick fell from the kick he was about to give Bruce.

"Charlie, you're up! About time." he said.

"How did you guys know all that?" she asked.

"Commissioner Gordon filled me in over the phone." Bruce said as Dick stood back up.

"what are you guys doing?" she asked, placing her weight on one leg and crossing her arms, giving them a look.

"fighting... wanna join?" Dick asked.

"Dick..." Bruce said, trailing off. Dick just smirked at him.

"Sure!" Charlie ran forward but was flipped over backwards by Dick.

"Was that necessary!" Bruce said irritably.

"No, no. it's fine." Charlie said from where she was on the floor on her back. She grabbed his feet and flipped them around so he was on the ground too.

"I let her do that." Dick said, seeing the smirk coming across Bruce's face.

"Yeah, sure." he said, arching an eyebrow at him. "You deserved that." he added.

Charlie rolled onto her back and jumped up from where she was, turning in a ready position, facing where Dick lay on the ground.

"Alright..." Dick narrowed his eyes at Bruce, still half grinning. "Lets make this interesting." he said, jumping up. they circled each other.

Dick threw a punch her way, but she ducked, punching him in the gut on her way up. The wind was knocked out of him and fell back.

"God, Dick. I'm sorry! are you okay?" she asked, rushing forward.

"Gotcha!" he said, grabbing her torso and flipping her around. In the middle of the flip, she grabbed his waist, causing him to flip himself around. She landed on her feet and he rolled on the mat, jumping back up.

"We're just gettin started." he said eagerly, hopping around.

"Ladies first." Charlie said, motioning for him to pull the first movie.

"Teenagers..." Bruce huffed, grabbing a towel. "I'm gonna hit the showers. You two have fun." he said, before walking out.

Bruce met up with Alfred, about ten minutes later, out of the shower.

"Some things I just don't understand about this girl." Bruce said.

"None of us really understand her, Master Wayne." Alfred said, setting a cup of coffee down in front of where Bruce sat, newspaper in hand.

"There's one thing I do know Alfred." Bruce started.

"And what's that sir?" Alfred asked.

"She is good enough to take Dick on and still give him a challenge." Bruce mused.

"My word. You let the girl fight with you two?" Alfred asked, looking wide eyed.

"Not me. but Dick egged her on, so she flipped him onto his back." he chuckled at the thought.

"So, can we be expecting another bat soon?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred, she's not here permanently..."

"Well, neither is Ms. Gordon. Yet she still finds a way to meet up with you two at some given point in the night." Alfred interfered.

"Yes, but Charlie's parent doesn't work into the night. Barb's does. Barb can sneak out and her father wouldn't know she had gone unless she got back after nine in the morning. Charlie's mother could come up any time in the night to check on her and find her daughter missing." Bruce explained.

"Alright, Alright. I didn't mean to cause a fuss." Alfred said, picking up an out of place tray to take to the kitchen. "But when she's old enough and no longer lives with her mother...?" Alfred questioned, stopping at the entrance.

"She doesn't know we're the caped crusaders. I don't see any reason for her to put her life on the line for no reason. If she does figure it out, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Bruce promised. Alfred only nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>The Commissioner walked to the back of the truck they had put Joker in. However, once to the back, they found only an empty cabin with a hole in the top.<p>

"Oh boy..." he trailed off, looking back at Bullock.

"We catch him, he escapes. We catch him, he escapes!" Bullock muttered, lighting a cigarette.

"Put out the signal light tonight. He won't escape next time!" The commissioner said irritated.

"Oh yeah, what makes you so sure about that?" Bullock asked sarcastically.

"Just shut up and do it." the commissioner said. It had been a long night and he was cranky and tired. He walked to his car, slamming the door shut and driving for home.


	7. Thursday is full of crime

_Wednesday night _

"Commissioner." Batman greeted, floating down to where they had the signal light out.

"He escaped." Was all the commissioner said. He didn't need to say who.

"How?" Batman asked, astonished. No villain had ever escaped one of the heavy armoured police trucks.

"There was a hole on the top of the cabin. I think maybe Harley swooped in and got him right from under our nose." he said.

"I'll find him." Batman promised, turning to leave.

"Wait, there's one more thing." The commissioner said.

"go on." he pushed, waiting.

"The girl's father, Charlie... It's Tony Zucco." Batman's eyes grew wide.

"no..." he half whispered to himself, almost falling back. He turned back to the commissioner.

"I'll find both of them." he said as more hate filled his words. He shot a line and was soon out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Oh it's great to be home." Joker said, doing a little skip as he jumped up and sat on his desk, his feet resting on the chair. Harley followed after him.<p>

"So, how's ol' Zucco doing?" he asked, leaning forward towards Harley.

"I'm just fine." Zucco said, stepping from the shadows and brushing his coat off.

"Good to hear ol' chum!" Joker said, hopping off the desk and wrapping an arm around him.

"So, you know the plan, right? And let's not go back on our bargain now, shall we?" Joker added the last part threateningly.

"Yeah yeah, I know. But are you sure she's at old Wayne's place? I mean, come on! Out in the open like that?" Zucco was hesitant.

"Exactly. the Perfect hiding place. No one would even suspect."

"But how do you know she's there?" Zucco pushed, glaring at the clown. He had a thing for clowns anyways since the circus incident.

"The old man who drives Wayne around. Harley saw him pick the girl up. No doubt she's gotta be in that house." The joker implied, grinning slyly.

"Okay... I can work with that." Zucco said, returning the grin.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday afternoon <em>

"I'm still so worried about her." Charlie said, head resting on her hands while she sat at the table. Alfred set a cup beside her.

"I know Ms. Charlie. But don't fret, I'm certain that if Batman promised he would find her he will." he reassured. Charlie took the cup in her hands. Mint drifted into her nostrils. Mint herbal tea. She had asked Alfred to make it after worrying all night and morning about her mother. It always calmed her down. She took a sip before looking back at Alfred.

"Well he sure is taking his sweet time about it, isn't he." she said, standing up.

"Ms. Charlie if I may..." he started as she stopped. She respected him too much already to walk out on him.

"perhaps he's busy. I'm sure he is what with the joker on the loose and-" he was cut off.

"The joker's loose again! I thought we just caught him!" she exploded.

"Hey Charlie." Dick greeted, walking in. She ran past him toward the tv.

"Where's the fire Al?" he asked, looking at Alfred. He just shook his head. Dick followed her out where she had the remote in her hand, staring at the tv as she still stood.

"Although authorities caught the joker Tuesday night, the clown prince of crime was able to evade police and escape. Police commissioner Gordon had this to say..." the reporter trailed off going to a video of Gordon. He looked pissed as he was obviously answering questions into a mic.

"Oh don't worry, that lunatic will not escape next time." he promised. the reporter interviewing him held the mic back to his own face.

"What makes you think there'll be a next time?" he asked. The commissioner glared at him for a minute.

"Oh there will be. As long as crime lives, Justice will prevail. No more questions." he turned and went into the Police Department.

"He's pissed." Charlie said, sitting down. Dick joined her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"The last time I saw him like that... well I don't think I've ever seen him like that." Dick confessed, rubbing his temple.

"Dick... if you don't mind... how did your parents die." the question was out of the blue and it had been bugging her for quite some time now but she was curious. And she thought maybe Dick knew her better now so she would answer.

"They were murdered." he said. Her eyes went wide. He seemed to have a flashback.

"We were in the circus. The flying Graysons. I knew the Zucco guy was up to no good but I didn't say anything. He was so mysterious and maybe if I would have told someone about him, if they would have just listened..." he turned away from her. She placed a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"It's okay, you don't have to. I was just curious." she said, leaning her head on his chest. They sat like that on the couch for a while. Finally Charlie perked her head back up.

"Zucco guy?" she asked.

"Tony Zucco." He explained. She gasped.

"What?" he asked.

"He... killed your parents?" she trailed off.

"He cut the rope we were swinging on on the trapeze. he was trying to sell some "insurance" to the manager of the circus. When he refused I guess he wanted to prove that accidents can and will happen. But he took my parents lives to prove it." he explained.

"I'm sorry." she said, pulling herself in tighter to him.

"Not your fault." he insisted, confused at why she was blaming herself.

"I... I gotta go think." she said, standing up abruptly and leaving.

"K, bye." Dick said but she was already gone. He sighed, turning the tv back on.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday night <em>

Dick stood in the batcave with Bruce.

"Come on, can't I go? I haven't gotten to go out much since college and I'm on summer break now."

"Exactly. Break. You have at most 3 months to come out. I don't think you should leave the house just yet. Not with Charlie here alone, when she's most vulnerable. I'd rather you be here to protect her." Bruce reasoned.

"Really? Come on, nobody knows she's here." he tried.

"But if by chance they get word, I want you here... with her." he said and it was end of discussion as he slipped the cowl on and headed for the car. Dick glared after him before turning around and stomping up the stairs. Alfred stood with the tray from Bruce's dinner.

"Oh my, here we go again." he muttered, picking up two plates and setting them on the tray before following Dick up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Charlie tossed and turned. It was pushing 11:00 but she just couldn't sleep. She sat up in bed still thinking of her mother. She went downstairs to get a drink when something caught her eye. The old grandfather clock moved. Dick appeared from behind it looking pissed. Alfred soon followed and the clock slid back into place. She almost went undiscovered until Alfred turned and saw her.<p>

"Oh, Ms. Charlie, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked. She ignored the question.

"What's back there?" she asked.

"Master Bruce's work quarters. He likes to keep them private." he explained.

"Oh. what's wrong with Dick?" she asked.

"Oh I believe Master Dick and Master Bruce had a bit of a disagreement." he explained. "Now, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. I can get it. Just came down for a glass of water." she explained.

"No trouble, let me get it for you."

He got a glass and sent her back upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Batman to Robin, come in Robin." Dick grinned to himself as he picked up the two way radio he kept by his bed for situations just like this.<p>

"Aww, ya miss me already?" he smirked.

"Don't get smart assed. I got reports of a break-in across town from where I am. Figured it was close to the mansion and thought maybe you could pop in and get some exercise."

"Alright!" dick said jumping with excitement.

"Now don't get your hair in a twist. Just get over there, take care of the scum and get back to the mansion. I don't like Charlie being left alone for too long." Bruce almost sounded hesitant to let him go.

"Don't worry boss, I'm there and then I'm right back here." he promised. Bruce had almost decided on telling him Zucco was back in town but after the last time, he was scared that Dick would go on some kind of killing spree just to find the guy.

* * *

><p>Dick walked out of his room.<p>

_Here is something you can't understand, how I could just kill a man_. He stopped as he heard the music strangely loud in Charlie's room. He glanced at his watch. It was about 11:30. He approached the door, pushing it open slowly. She laid on the bed nodding her head to the music, her eyes close.

_one time tried to come in my home, take my chrome. I said yo it's on. take cover son, or you're assed out. how'd ya like my chrome. then I watched the rookie pass out. Didn't have to blast him but I did anyway. young punk had ta pay! So i just killed a man! _

He walked over to the stereo and switched it off. She jumped up when she realized the music stopped. Dick stood there next to the stereo.

"Dick... hi." she seemed embarrassed. "Sorry if I disturbed you." she apologized. He walked over, sitting on the bed next to her.

"You're okay. I was just on my way out when I heard the music. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can't sleep."

"So you're listening to 'Rage against the Machine'?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Pretty much." she said, shaking it off. "where are you going?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I got a call from the guys. They wanted to see if I wanted to go out tonight and I couldn't say no."

"On a Thursday night?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're weird but its always fun no matter what night." he said.

"Oh." was all she said.

"Yeah. Try to get some sleep." he said, hugging her. She kissed his cheek.

"I'll try." she said. He was dazed but quickly shook it off and walked out.

"Have fun." she said, laying down.

"See ya." he said, shutting her door. She laid there awake for another ten minutes before finally sleep took her.


	8. kidnapping

_Thursday night _

Charlie shot up in her bed, hearing something moving downstairs. She jumped out of bed, glancing at the clock. It said 12:03. She had only been asleep for half an hour.

She crept over to the door, opening it. She ducked, going over to the railway. Alfred stood in his pajamas, looking out his own door.

"Ms. Charlie, quickly now. Back to your room." he urged. She shook her head. She was surprised Bruce hadn't come out of his clock since the crash was loud. She saw about 6 guys walking around the mansion. Then she saw a seventh man, recognizing him as Zucco. Tony Zucco.

"No way, Al." she said, jumping from the railing onto Zucco.

"What the hell!" came a call from one of the guys. She recognized him as one of the burly guys from the warehouse. They worked, or had worked, for the Joker. She jumped off her father's chest in a ready stance.

"get her!" he shouted, standing up and brushing himself off. She fought against the two burly men first. They overpowered her instantly. As they each held on of her arms, she twisted out of the one on the right's grip, punching him while twisting around and kicking the other one in the tenders. She flipped away from them.

"I'm almost proud." Zucco muttered. He then turned to the other four.

"Well, don't just stand there!" he growled. They seemed to be holding back. Instantly, all four rushed her and over took her.

"Ms. Charlie." Alfred said worriedly, glancing over the side of the railing. He instantly ran back into his room, grabbing the mic from his own bedside table.

* * *

><p>"Where's Wayne?" Zucco asked, realizing the billionaire hadn't appeared to see what was going on. charlie glared at him where she rested between the four men. The two burly guys had recovered and stood nearby incase she tried anything funny.<p>

"Who cares boss, let's go." one of the men holding her muttered, looking around nervously.

"What, you really think the batman will know we're here?" Zucco said disbelieving, though fear crossed his face too.

"You're scared of him, aren't you." charlie said knowingly, not even asking.

"What, me? Scared? No, I'm merely cautious of his existance." he said carefully. 'Let's go." he said, turning for the door. Everyone followed him.

* * *

><p>"Zucco's there?" Batman asked over the mic. He sighed with exasperation. "How did he know where to find her?" he asked.<p>

"well, it looks as if they are leaving. I will hold them off as long as I can sir." Alfred said.

"No, Alfred. These are highly dangerous savage men. They could kill you. Stand down, Alfred. I'll send Robin back."

"Well tell him to head east of the mansion. Because that's the direction they are turning now." Alfred said hastily glancing out the window just in time to see two black vans leave.

* * *

><p>Charlie struggled in the backseat. She had managed to get a black eye and a cut above her other eye in the struggle, not to mention some bruises and cuts here and there. She was now gagged and tied up in the back with two guys sitting on either side of her. She glared at them as she tried head butting them. They dodged her, both looking at each other uncertainly.<p>

"Boss, she's thrashing a lot." They said to the front where Zucco rode in the passenger seat. they were in the first van.

"Don't worry about it. Leave her be. If she gets to be a problem, knock her out!" he said matter o factly.

* * *

><p>Robin raced back on the motorcycle.<p>

"Zucco?" he asked over the radio. He had jumped on the bike as soon as he had heard zucco's name, already having tied up the cat burglar at the jewelry store they had been trying to rob earlier.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier." Batman said over the mic, and it sounded like he really meant it.

"I understand why you didn't." Robin admitted, remembering how he tried to kill Zucco the last time.

"Remember, control yourself but save Charlie." Bruce said.

"Right, got it. I'll keep it together." he said, driving past the mansion, heading East. He was catching up, for soon he was following a black van. They clearly hadn't noticed him yet. Good. He came upon the van, right behind it. He grabbed the handle, happy to find it unlocked. He opened the door and in the same motion, jumped from the bike. He landed inside to find two burly guys who worked for the joker with one other driving the van.

"It's the bird boy!" said the man driving, reaching for a radio. He threw a batarang, hitting the man's hand. He lost control of the van, gripping his hand in pain. He went into the ditch and Dick jumped out the back doors as quickly as he had entered. His bike pulled up for him, having an auto drive. He jumped on it while it was still moving and headed off after the other van.

Tony was well aware of Robin on his trails after they had seen the other van roll into the ditch behind them. They had sped up now. As Robin approached this time, the two men who had been sitting next to Charlie had stood and began firing out the back door. Tony was practically shaking in his chair, scared that if bird boy was here, the bat wouldn't be too far behind. Robin avoided as many shots from the machine guns as possible. Charlie found her chance. She untied herself. Silly Tony, using too bulky of rope. She ungagged herself and grabbed the two men with the machine guns from behind by the back of the heads, throwing them back.

Robin pulled up closer to the back of the van.

"You got one shot!" he shouted, pulling up closer. As Charlie was about to jump onto the bike, she was grabbed from behind.

"You're not going anywhere!" he growled, grabbing her back inside and shutting the doors. Robin growled as he pulled ahead of the van at hyper speed. He stopped in the road ahead of them about a quarter of a mile now.

"Uh, boss?" said the driver. Zucco had turned around from setting charlie in a chair in the back. robin was in the headlights on his bike then he was gone as they ran over the bike.

"He's on the roof!" Zucco said, picking up a machine gun and shooting the roof. charlie covered her ears.

"Robin!" she screeched in terror. Zucco stopped when they heard no movement. Blood began to seep through a hole in the roof.

"Bye bye birdy." Zucco said, setting the machine gun down and moving to the front.

"Robin." Charlie whispered. The backdoors swung open as Zucco buckled in.

"Jump!" came Robin's voice and Charlie didn't hesitate to jump out the back of the van. Robin caught her as she jumped and he shot a grappling hook at a nearby tree. They hit the ground in a ditch.

"Owe!" Charlie grimaced in pain, gripping her ankle. Robin helped her up as they heard the van's brakes squeak.

"Come on, we gotta go!" he said, helping her to her feet.

"It's twisted." she said, trying to limp along with him.

"Come on!" he said, putting her on his back and running through the forest.

"Charlie!" came the call through the forest. Machine gun fire tore through the leaves and trunks of trees but by then they were through the woods to another road that cut through the woods. They stopped at the edge.

Robin set Charlie to her feet before pressing to his ear.

"Batman, come in." he said.

"Batman here. Did you get her?" came the reply. Charlie listened to them speak.

"Yeah. She's safe. Injured, but safe." he said.

"Oh, you think this is injured?" she said threateningly.

"She sounds great." Batman said sarcastically. Charlie grinned.

"How's the search for my mother going?" charlie yelled so Batman would hear. There was a pause.

"It's... progressing." he said.

"Progressing?" she asked.

"I've stopped by your house..."

"How did you know where I live?" she asked suddenly.

"I have my sources. Now, are you going to listen to me, or keep cutting me off?" he asked.

"Proceed." she said sarcastically. Robin rolled his eyes, embarrassed that his was his radio and he wasn't even talking anymore.

"Okay, I've stopped by your house to investigate. The door had been forced open. I checked the phone line. It had been cut after your conversation with your mother. I also supsect that Tuesday night, Zucco had men set up watching you. They must have seen Wayne's butler pick you up which is what must have led them to Wayne Manor." Batman suspected over the line.

"Any clue to where my mother is yet?" she asked. Silence on the other line for a second.

"Not yet. But I'm getting there. Don't worry, I'll find her." he said. "Batman out." he said.

"Wait!" Robin said.

"What now?" came Batman's irritated yet somehow joking tone.

"My bike kinda... got run... over." Robin said as if to try to sugar coat it.

Batman sighed on the other end. "Alright, I'm on my way." he said and the mic switched off.

* * *

><p>*12 minutes later*<p>

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked after they had sat in an awkward silence for some time now.

"What do you mean am I okay? You're the one who hurt your ankle jumping out of a van after **I** told you to." he said, placing them blame on himself.

"Not your fault. I should have landed more carefully, knowing there was a ditch there." she said rubbing her ankle. "I was talking about your gunshot wound." she said. Robin covered his forearm really quick.

"It's just a scrape, really." he said.

"You'll need four or five stitches at least." she supposed. He shook his head at her as the bat-mobile pulled up.

"Need a lift?" Batman said as the top slid back. Robin walked over, helping Charlie who was still limping.

* * *

><p>"Alright, here you are Ms. Garrison. I suppose Gordon will have you transferred somewhere else now that Zucco knows where your safe house is." he guessed.<p>

"Yeah, guess so." she said, stepping out and nearly falling when her weight over powered her hurt ankle. Robin jumped out, helping her up the stairs of wayne manor. As soon as Robin led her in and the door was shut behind them, Batman quickly headed for the entrance of the cave, dressing into his sweats and black t-shirt as fast as possible. He ran up the stairs and came out of the doorway to see Alfred now sitting Charlie on the couch, a cup of hot steaming mint herbal tea in her hand while he had her ankle resting on a table. She turned her head when he walked in.

"Charlie I-" he was cut off as her hand slapped him across the face.

"Where were you!" she practically shouted.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I was working late at Wayne Tech. Alfred called and told me everything. As soon as he told me you were in trouble I called the commissioner." he explained himself.

"Well, he must have called Batman or something because they came after me." she said, and he felt a little guilt. It sounded as if she had expected him or Dick to come running after her. Not the dark knight or boy wonder.

"Well, I'm glad your safe." he said, grabbing her head and kissing her forehead. She seemed to lose your tenseness.

"You know Batman thinks Gordon will have me moved." she commented.

"That would be a real shame." Alfred said as he now wrapped her ankle. He set it down on a throw pillow he had set on the table before walking off. "I know we have some crutches in the hall closet somewhere." he commented, letting them know where he was going.

Charlie turned back to Bruce who sat next to her now.

"You know Bruce, I wish you were my dad." she said, resting her head on his chest. He seemed shocked at first before leaning back into her, resting his arm around her shoulders. "I bet you wouldn't try to kidnap me and put my mother in danger." she added.

"I would hope I wouldn't." he said. She began to silently cry. He rubbed her shoulder gently as Dick walked in the door.

"Charlie?" he asked suddenly worried.

"Next time your boys call to go have a drink, tell them you have to cancel!" Charlie glared in his direction.

"What happened?" he asked, ignoring her rude comment.

"I was jumped by my father and his thugs while you were out "having a drink". At least Bruce had a legit reason. He was working!" she said, her glare fuming. He came a sat by her.

"Come on Charlie. How could I know that mobster would know where you were let alone he would drop by to attack you." he tried to explain myself.

"I'm sorry Dick. Over Reacting is a specialty of mine." she tried apologizing. The three sat on the couch for the longest time, or so it seemed, before Alfred returned with the crutches.

"I suggest you stay off that ankle for a couple of days. It's a bad sprain." Alfred explained.

"Thanks Alfred." Charlie thanked. Alfred nodded in acknowledgment before walking off to do something else, probably go back to bed. It was nearing four in the morning. Finally, Charlie drifted to sleep and Bruce carried her up to her room.

"Looks like I'm stuck in long sleeved shirts for a while." Dick said once they had shut Charlie's door. The sun was peeking through the front window showing first signs of daylight.

"Why?" Bruce asked surprised.

"She saw "Robin" had gotten grazed by the bullet. She would ask what happened to my arm. You know she was right. While I patched myself up real quick, it took five stitches."

"She's brilliant for her age." Bruce commented. He rested a hand on Dick's shoulder. "Get some sleep." he urged. As if on cue, Dick yawned.

"Sleep, now there's a word I never thought would sound so great." he muttered as he walked off to his own bedroom.


	9. Friday sucks!

_Friday morning... early _

Commissioner Gordon walked back to his desk with a cup of coffee... The sun was barely peeking through the window revealing a shadowed figure in the corner. Gordon nearly dropped his cup of coffee.

"You sure like to pop up whenever." he said, recovering the cup and taking a sip. He went and sat in his desk.

"The girl was attacked tonight." Batman stated.

"At Wayne's?" Gordon asked surprised.

"I think they had eyes on her better than we thought. They must have followed her Tuesday night and planned an attack on the mansion." Batman explained.

"How did you know about it?" Gordon asked suspiciously.

"I've had Robin keeping watch on the mansion for nights now in case anyone discovered the girl's whereabouts." Batman quickly thought up. Gordon bought it.

"Well, I suppose we could have the girl moved... I just don't know of where else to put her. Bruce's was one of the safest places I could think of." Gordon commented leaning forward and rubbing his eyes. He looked up to see Batman was gone.

"And looks like I'm finding a safe house by myself." he muttered, taking another sip of his coffee and glancing at the clock. It was 7:30. Just an hour and a half longer and he could go home and sleep off this Charlie case... for now, however, he would search up his "buddies" to find if anyone knew of a safe place to keep the girl.

* * *

><p>"Good morning sir. Another sleepless night I see." Alfred said, placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Bruce as he walked up from the cave. Bruce rubbed his eyes.<p>

"I had to make sure Gordon knew about the attack. He could come back tonight and I don't want to put you in danger." he said.

"But you'll put the girl in danger." Alfred mused.

"No. I'm moving her to a safer house so a mistake like the one made last night does not happen again." he insisted putting a slice of bacon in his mouth.

"Forgive me sir but if you're so worried about the girl then why wouldn't you call Ms. Gordon to come watch over the girl. Or leave Master Grayson here and send Ms. Gordon to do what Master Dick would originally have to do?" Alfred questioned.

"It doesn't make sense to drag Barb into this now." Bruce said. "she's stayed out of it and has managed to go out on watch every night on her own. In fact, I did call her before I called Dick last night but... she was busy. Couldn't even tell me over radio what she was doing. But there was a struggle going on. Crime is up Alfred." he muttered the last part as if trying to change the subject.

"I don't doubt that sir." Alfred said pouring a cup of coffee and setting it in front of Bruce.

"Why don't you go to bed sir. it is a Friday after all and I'm sure calling in sick before the weekend wouldn't hurt the office one bit." Alfred suggested.

Bruce rubbed his temples as he took a sip of the coffee. "I can't do that Alfred. It's my parents company. They would disown me if they found out I called in sick."

"Yes but I'm sure they would overlook this one thing if they knew you had been up all night protecting an eighteen year old girl." Alfred reasoned. Bruce shook his head too tired to argue.

"Alright Alfred. Go ahead and call the office. I won't be in today." he said, standing up and setting his empty plate next to the sink for Alfred. He then turned and headed towards his own bedroom, yawning as he went.

The sun now shone in through the living room, giving signs of life outside. Meanwhile, Alfred washed up Bruce's plate before heading for the phone. The mansion lay quiet until about 2 p.m. that afternoon.

* * *

><p>Dick shot awake at a scream. At first he had thought he had imagined it. He sat up and rubbed his head. Then he heard the scream again, louder and clearer than before. He shot out of his room.<p>

"Charlie!" he shouted, bursting through the door. She was thrashing in her bed. He ran over to her. All he wore were sweatpants. He shook her, trying to get her to wake up.

"Charlie, wake up!" he tried, shaking her. Bruce ran in the door as Charlie shook awake.

"Dick!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Bruce stood back behind them.

"She alright?" he asked. Charlie looked over at him.

"I'm fine. It was just... a nightmare." she insisted.

"Your dad?" Dick asked. She just nodded. Then she reached her hand around feeling his forearm.

"Dick, what happened!" she exclaimed, jumping out of his grasp and looking down at his arm. There was a bandage on it and a little spot of blood where he had done a poor job stitching himself quickly.

"I fell last night. Fell off the sidewalk and hit my arm off a shard of glass on the ground." he explained quickly. Bruce walked forward.

"When did you plan telling us this Dick." he exclaimed, adding to the story to make it seem more real.

"Well, everything was so crazy last night I just... I didn't want to arise any worry just yet." he explained himself.

"Christ Dick. You know Robin got shot in the same place last night too." Charlie commented.

"What a coincidence." Dick said looking back at Bruce for help. Bruce cleared his throat.

"So, Alfred said that Gordon called while we were all sleeping. He said he would be by tonight before his shift to get you." he explained.

"Get me?" she exclaimed.

"You knew it was coming Charlie. You said so yourself that Batman had said you would most likely be switching safehomes." Bruce explained.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I wanted to change safe houses." she glared.

"But they know where you are now Charlie." Dick tried.

"So? Let them try to get me again. I dare them!" she said, standing up and then nearly falling to the ground, forgetting about her ankle. Dick caught her.

"Yeah, there's no way they can't get you." he said sarcastically. She glared at him.

"I don't even need a safehouse!" she glared at Dick. "I'll find my father myself if I have to." she said standing up. She nearly lost her balance again on her bad ankle but she took most of the weight off of it, walking out of the room without the crutches.

"She'll cool off." Bruce said sighing. Dick just shook his head.

* * *

><p><em>Friday Night.<em>

The doorbell rang and Alfred walked to the door. It was no surprise who would be standing behind the door and Commissioner Gordon was invited in. Charlie never met his gaze. She only stood at the base of the steps with her bag on one side of her. Graduation was tomorrow but there was no way she would be able to attend now. Gordon came over and picked up her bag for her.

"So, you ready?" he asked. She only nodded, not looking at him once. With crutches under arms, she followed Gordon out without a word to Bruce or Dick. She stopped only once at the door where Alfred stood and hugged him.

"Goodbye Alfred." she said squeezing.

"Goodbye dear. I hope you find your mother." he said. She smiled at him before looking back at Bruce and Dick who stood on either side of the staircase. She turned away from them and went to Gordon's car, getting in the passenger side.

"So, where to now?" she asked as she got seated.

"Well, I had trouble finding you a safehouse at first. I had once thought Wayne Manor was the safest place in Gotham. But then it hit me there was another place just as safe." he said.

"Where?" she asked.

"My house." he said grinning. She was shocked at first then let it go.

"sweet." she tried her best to sound as excited as he was.

* * *

><p>Gordon showed her to the door. Once inside Charlie removed her hood. She was shocked to see another girl in the apartment.<p>

"What is this, your safe haven for eye witnesses?" she asked jokingly, turning back to Gordon. The red head looked up at the sound of another voice in the house and came over.

"Charlie, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Barbara." he said introducing the two girls. Barbara held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Dad's told me all about you." she said excitedly.

"Funny, he never mentioned you." Charlie said, still joking but shocked.

"Alright you two. Get along. I've gotta head off for work." Gordon said walking out of the house. Barbara just smiled.

"You have no idea what it's like to be alone in a house all night. And even in the day it's torture." she said, winking at the last part before walking towards the kitchen.

"So, are you hungry?" she asked from the kitchen. Charlie just removed her coat and walked, or more limped, around the house looking around.

"Not really." she called. She had left her crutches by the door not wanting to drag them around with her. Barbara came around the corner as Charlie's gaze fell on a portrait. It was Jim Gordon, younger with black hair and a woman with red hair. She nearly looked like Barbara except for her eyes were green while Barb's were blue.

"That's mom and dad just a few weeks after their wedding." Barbara explained, seeing the curious look on Charlie's face.

"She's pretty." Charlie commented.

"Thanks." Barbara thanked. "I never knew her." she added.

"Oh Barb, I'm sorry to hear-" Charlie started.

"It's okay." Barb said, clearly not wanting to rest on the subject.

"She died giving birth to me. It happens." she shrugged it off.

"So, wanna watch a movie or something?" she asked, jumping over the couch to sit on it. Charlie was shocked at first. Barb did kind of look the gymnastic type however.

"Sure." she said, limping her way around the side of the couch. God how she wished her ankle wasn't hurt so she could show off as much as Barb was.

* * *

><p>"You think we made a mistake?" Dick asked as he and bruce sat in the living room.<p>

"Of course not. Now you can come out with me at nights and she'll be safe and sound in another house." Bruce insisted, almost sounding like he was trying to convince himself.

"How can we be sure she's safe in another house?" Dick asked.

"She will be safe!" Bruce insisted, raising a cup of coffee to his lips.

"What other house could be safer than this one!" Dick said, sounding outraged and standing up.

"She got kidnapped while she was here Dick!" Bruce said just as angrily from where he sat.

"Yeah but we wouldn't let it happen again!" Dick reasoned.

"We don't know that. WE couldn't risk it happening again on accident." Bruce tried again. Dick rolled his eyes huffing.

"Fine. You know best!" he said sarcastically storming off.

* * *

><p>"So?" Joker asked when Zucco walked in with no showing of the girl. Joker rolled his eyes.<p>

"You're worthless! I kidnap her mother no problem and you can't handle one little girl!" he muttered.

"There were complications. Bird boy showed up." Zucco said irritated.

"Just the bird? Not the bat? You couldn't even handle the bird?" Joker said, still outraged.

"I'll get her next time!" he said insistingly.

"Don't bother! I'll get her!" Joker said, turning around and walking away. Zucco muttered under his breath.


End file.
